


We hit the jackpot, baby

by hyuckmania



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anesthesia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tempory Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmania/pseuds/hyuckmania
Summary: “I totally hit the jackpot, didn’t I?” Mark stares at his boyfriend again, unable to imagine he has such a god at his fiancé. The adoration melting in Mark gaze, makes Donghyuck a soft mess. He pinchs slightly his boyfriend cheek.“We, totally, hit the jackpot, babe,” Donghyuck affirms, looking at the ring in his left hand.Or: Mark forgets Donghyuck's his boyfriend under the effects of anesthesia.





	We hit the jackpot, baby

**Author's Note:**

> based on that famous [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4) where a man doesn't recognizes his wife after surgery lol  
> hope y'all like it.

Donghyuck enters the room in silence, hoping he won’t wake up Mark. 

Except it does exactly the opposite. 

“I’m hungry.” He complains, doing a pout, his eyes closed. Donghyuck opens his bag and takes out a packet of crackers. He puts one in Mark’s hand. 

The movement startles him. “Who are you?” His voice suddenly tiny. 

He blinks a few times, trying to focus on Donghyuck’s face. The stare makes the latter to laugh. 

“Are you an angel?” The question is so out of the blue, that Donghyuck's taken back. Mark's face has the most serious expression that Donghyuck has ever seen in the other. 

“No, babe,” he replies with a smile, before caressing Mark’s cheeks. “Now eat the cracker.” 

Mark looks out of place, his eyes blinking and his eyebrows frowning. “Did the doctor sent you?” 

The doctor told Donghyuck the surgery went as planned and he had nothing to worry about. Mr. Min also warn Mark would be a little loopy from the anesthesia, maybe even disorientated to the point of not recognizing him. 

“No, love, the doctor didn’t sent me,” Donghyuck shoots him a killing smile and takes another cracker, putting it in Mark’s hands. The other one blinks a few times before closing his eyes. 

“Wow,” he groans, before opening his eyes again. “You’re seriously the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen,” slurs Mark, finding difficult to talk; probably because his tongue wasn’t working well yet. 

Donghyuck snorted out loud. “Oh my god, Mark, when did you become so smooth?” 

Mark attempts to smile at him. “It’s this doing an effect on you?” 

“Of course, babe,” whispers Donghyuck, holding Mark’s hand. 

“Then can I ask you on date?” mumbled Mark, again his voice tiny. 

Donghyuck licks his lips, in attempt to stop a smile. “I already have a boyfriend, sorry.” 

Mark’s eyes fall and his temple wrinkles. He does a pout before speaking quietly. “He must be the luckiest person on earth.” He sighs, tears falling from his eyes. 

That makes Donghyuck’s heart to skip a beat and he quickly wipes them away. 

“I’m your boyfriend, Mark,” he speaks, leaning into him, his hand placed in Mark’s cheek. 

The brown-haired one looks confused, his eyes searching for something in Donghyuck’s face. 

“You’re my boyfriend?” Mark asks completely amazed. Donghyuck nods, his thumbs caressing Mark’s cheeks softly. “Holy shit.” 

He puts the cracker in his mouth and chews it slowly. He stares at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He peeks at Donghyuck again. 

“For how long?” he ask, finishing his crackers. 

Donghyuck laughs, letting Mark’s cheeks alone. His hands now fixing his hair, letting his forehead free. “Enough, to get married in six months.” 

Mark’s eyes get even wider than before. He cups his hands in Donghyuck’s face. He’s entranced by the red-haired one beauty that he wants to touch every pinch of his skin to see if he’s real. To see if any of this is from his imagination. 

“Are you sure you’re not an angel?” he asks again. His eyes still weren’t focused but Mark tried even harder. 

Donghyuck cups the hand Mark has in his face and takes it between his fingers. 

“You have a mole here,” Mark’s fingers point to the mole in his neck. “And here,” his finger moves lazily across his face to point the other one next to his nose. “Oh, here’s another one,” he proceeds to draw a square in his left cheek. 

Donghyuck giggles, maybe the anesthesia let the romantic side of Mark to be shown. “You call them your universe,” he says referring to the moles. 

Mark nods understandingly. “I’d pick every star if you asked me so, babe,” he mutters to himself, his hands now resting on his side. 

Donghyuck smiles to himself, trying so hard to hide the fact that he is so happy. His heart could combust right there, because his boyfriend was being the cutest person alive. 

“Do we call each other baby?” Mark blurts the question, his eyes shining with hope. “Am I a good boyfriend?” 

“Yes and yes, now try to sleep, will you?” Donghyuck replies. 

Mark closes his eyes immediately. Donghyuck is thirsty and since Mark was calmed now, he stands up and moves to the fridge. 

“Are you tired of me?” Mark voice’s blurs again in the silence of the room. Donghyuck is startled and almost lets the bottle of water fell in the floor. 

“I thought you were sleeping, baby,” He picks the bottle up and sits in the chair next to Mark’s bed. 

“And I thought you weren’t leaving,” he whines, his arms crossed in his chest. “Answer me.” 

“What?” 

“You are tired of me, aren’t you?” Mark doesn’t wait for his answer and tries to hid his face in the pillow. “You’re an angel, of course you would get tired of me.” He sentences. 

“I’d never get tired of you, Mark, I love you, I’m here with you as long as you want me to be,” Donghyuck confess. 

“Really?” Mark’s voice is again tiny, like that way Donghyuck won’t retract himself. 

“Yes,” Donghyuck’s eyes meet Mark’s and he smiles at him, the only smile he specially has for his boyfriend. 

“Oh, thank god,” Mark says under his breath. “You’re the most beautiful creature on earth.” 

“Yes, I’m sure I am,” he assures Mark. “Now sleep, okay?” 

“Have we kissed?” Mark wonders, his eyes now staring Donghyuck’s lips, making him to blush. 

Donghyuck cups Mark’s face and kiss his nose. Then his cheeks. He stops in his lips. Mark’s lips were dry and white, maybe from the lack of water probably. Not like Donghyuck minded. He leaned to the side and took Mark’s lips between his, a brush of a kiss, enough to make the other one to beg for more. 

“Now we have.” Donghyuck grins at his boyfriend mischievously. 

“I totally hit the jackpot, didn’t I?” Mark stares at his boyfriend again, unable to imagine he has such a god at his fiancé. The adoration melting in Mark gaze, makes Donghyuck a soft mess. He pinchs slightly his boyfriend cheek. 

“We, totally, hit the jackpot, babe,” Donghyuck affirms, looking at the ring in his left hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your kudos and comments, they really mean a lot to me !!!!!!11


End file.
